<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just A Reminder by SoloShikigami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020956">Just A Reminder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami'>SoloShikigami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Claiming, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Underfell universe, Sans belongs to Papyrus. When he catches him flirting with some of the regulars at Grillby's, Papyrus decides to remind Sans who he belongs to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just A Reminder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfecktlySinful/gifts">PurrfecktlySinful</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A birthday gift for Purr posted in 2018 ^_^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               Sans backed up as his brother stalked towards him, his soul racing, wincing a bit when his back hit the wall. Papyrus leaned over him, slamming his hands against the wall and glaring down.</p><p>               The smaller skeleton trembled, but he wasn’t afraid. He couldn’t lie, he sort of knew it was coming, expected this, even, but one of the things about Papyrus that turned him on was the power that he held over him.</p><p>               “Heh, so, uh, wassup, Boss?” Sans stammered.</p><p>               Papyrus growled, one hand gripping Sans’ collar and yanking him up onto his toes so they were face to face.</p><p>               “You don’t even know, do you?” Papyrus grumbled.</p><p>               “Is why I’m askin’,” Sans grinned.</p><p>               “Don’t be a smart ass, Sans!” Papyrus lifted Sans by the collar and pushed him against the wall roughly (not too rough, though), and pressed his body against him. “What were you thinking by flirting with all of those other low-lives at that sorry excuse for a grease trap you call a restaurant? Looks like I need to remind you who you belong to.”</p><p>               Sans breathed in sharply when Papyrus leaned in, expecting him to mark him, yet again, but when the soft touch of his tongue slithered along the side of his neck.</p><p>               “W-what d’ya think you’re doin’?” Sans asked.</p><p>               Papyrus smirked, taking hold of Sans’ right hand, pressing it up against the wall above his head, then suddenly driving a spear between his ulna and radius. Sans was shocked into stillness, giving Papyrus ample opportunity to do the same with his other. He kept pressed against Sans to hold the majority of his weight and shoved his shorts down until they bunched at his ankles, caught on his sneakers.</p><p>               “I was thinking that maybe my usual methods of keeping you in line aren’t enough anymore,” Papyrus murmured against the side of Sans’ skull, one hand rubbing along his pelvis to get his magic going. “Therefore, I’m going to try something a little different.”</p><p>               Before Sans could ask anything or protest, Papyrus kissed him to keep him silent. Only small whimpers and moans escaped as his magic formed under knowing fingers. He gasped as the kiss broke, Papyrus moving down slowly, moving Sans’ legs so they hung over his shoulders.</p><p>               “B-boss,” Sans whined.</p><p>               “Be quiet,” Papyrus ordered before leaning in to lick at the forming magic.</p><p>               Sans couldn’t really help the low groan that slipped out as his cock formed and Papyrus began to gently suck on it. He wriggled, trying to get him to at least move more, but firm hands on his hipbones kept him pinned to the wall.</p><p>               “C’mon, Paps, please,” Sans began to beg.</p><p>               Papyrus growled in warning and Sans went silent, but it didn’t take long for him to begin whimpering again and resorting to begging.</p><p>               “Please, Boss, what is this shit? Give me more! You know I ca—aaah!”</p><p>               Papyrus pulled off, and at the same time he pressed two fingers into Sans’ back entrance. He stood up again, and Sans’ legs slid a little off his shoulders, nearly folding him in half.</p><p>               “I’m well aware of what you can take,” Papyrus said. “And you are going to take what I think you deserve.”</p><p>               Sans growled in displeasure, but it dissolved into a whimper as Papyrus kept gently fingering him.</p><p>               “Fucking hell, you’re noisy and impatient,” Papyrus muttered.</p><p>               “Well maybe if you’d fuck me properly,” Sans muttered back.</p><p>               Papyrus chuckled. “Oh, I’m going to fuck you quite properly. In fact,” he nuzzled the side of Sans’ jaw. “I’m going to fuck you so properly, that you won’t be able to think straight.”</p><p>               Sans was stunned into silence, but it didn’t matter as his mouth was invaded by Papyrus again, only slightly distracting him from the blunt, warm object pressing against his entrance. He winced as Papyrus pressed in slowly; Sans didn’t remember the last time Papyrus went this slow, maybe never since their very first time. Fast, rough, borderline violent love-making was their style, why was he changing it now?</p><p>               Ah, right, because he provoked him.</p><p>               “Pap, please, please,” Sans begged. “I c-can’t!”</p><p>               “Mm, you’re doing just fine,” Papyrus said, smiling and being certain to not change his pace. “This is kind of nice, actually. I don’t get to feel you as much when we go fast, going slow like this, I can take in how hot your magic is, how you’re clenching around me, and to watch your eyes is just… mmmm.”</p><p>               He nibbled gently on Sans’ neck, drawing a frustrated cry, which turned into a high-pitched whine when he pressed in as deep as he could. Papyrus dismissed the bones holding Sans’ arms hostage, grabbing his hands, intertwining their fingers before pressing them against the wall.</p><p>               Sans quickly lost track of time, unable to focus on anything but the way Papyrus was pleasuring him. He had tried to beg and plead to get more, but Papyrus pointedly ignored him or silenced him with kisses. The slow build to his peak was making him dizzy, he couldn’t keep a thought in his head, only feeling himself brushing back on reality when he realized that Papyrus let out a soft sound and had stopped, buried deep inside of him.</p><p>               “Oh, Sans,” Papyrus murmured. “Your eyes are so beautiful.”</p><p>               Sans couldn’t really comprehend the words, unaware that his eye-lights had turned into hazy heart shapes. Papyrus smiled, kissing him deeply, and letting go of one hand so he could stroke the neglected cock pressed between them.</p><p>               “You ready to cum for me, Sans?” Papyrus asked.</p><p>               Sans nodded (or at least hoped he nodded), but it didn’t seem to matter, as a moment later, he felt his body tensing, Papyrus only moving a little faster, but when hot magic filled him, he felt his own release crash, stars bursting behind his eye-sockets, and rendering him senseless as he slumped against Papyrus.</p><p>               “Good boy,” Papyrus murmured, holding him close and stroking his skull. “I think I’ll toss in a slower pace now and then.”</p><p>               Sans could only give a small nod.</p><p>               “Hm. Sans, you going to pick up that God-forsaken sock?”</p><p>               Another slight nod.</p><p>               “Huh, I really did fuck you into not thinking straight, nyeh heh heh. Let’s get you cleaned up, then.”</p><p>               Sans dozed off before Papyrus got him to the bathroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!<br/><a href="https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/"> My Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami"> My Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>